1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method of the plasma display apparatus
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes are formed, and a driver for the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel. The driver of the plasma display apparatus supplies a driving signal. In accordance to the driving signal, a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge are generated in a discharge cell of the plasma display panel. When the discharges are generated in the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays causes a phosphor formed in the discharge cell to emit light, and an image is displayed.
In the plasma display apparatus, a noise due to a coupling effect occurring between electrodes overlaps with the driving signal. The noise causes to generate an Electro Magnetic Interference, and causes an operation of the plasma display apparatus to be unstable.